1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user interface and more particularly to user interface for weapon mounted systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Typically, modern weapon mounted systems have user interfaces having many inputs and outputs. Example inputs are infrared imagery, one or more buttons, knobs, multi-position switches with potentially multi-level menu systems, one or more remote interfaces, one or more communications connectors and the like. Similarly, example outputs are a laser, an eyepiece, one or more remote interfaces and communication connectors, a multi-color light emitting diode (LED). Generally, the eyepiece is very much like in a camcorder having a video display, still pictures, data, indicators and menu systems.
Such user interface having many inputs and outputs can be confusing to a user and make require a lot of time and training to learn and become accustomed to using them. Another disadvantage of these interfaces may be that the components, such as knobs, switches, buttons and the like have to be sealed and configured to meet the military environmental conditions which can be very expensive and space intensive.